Belive me Kate I will not let Robin Hood go
by LouisaHISmoi
Summary: Kate and Robin are in love. But someone wants to rip them apart...will they be able to stay together?
1. err Prologue thing

Okay....this is my first story. Be warned im not that wonderful.

All rights belong to the BBC (well apart from the story line) 

Another right is the 'extra' characters i put in...

ENJOY ;) L xx

* * *

PROLOGUE

Kate's P.O.V

I stared at her. My hands outstretched protecting myself if she did something crazy. _Of course she will! It is Isabella you know! _My brain started screaming at me to run, and believe me I tried, but my legs wouldn't move. Not an inch, not a metre. She took a step forward opening her mouth to speak her cruel insane words.  
"You ruined everything! I was supposed to have a happy life with Robin! But no! You had to stick in your big head so he could save you! YOU BITCH" she screamed lunging forward. My eyes squeezed shut awaiting the inevitable. I heard a scream. _Hang on...I didn't belong to me... _My eyes flew open. She was crouching on the floor holding her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers, drop by drop. I searched the floor. I saw my saviour. A single arrow.

* * *

Authors note... Hope you liked it...so sorry its short...didn't have many ideas. Please review...all are welcome!


	2. Barns are useful

Right...well someone subscribed to my story WOO! I'm happy...so because i have nothing to fucking do...i will write another chapter DUN DUN DUN!! "Bread for my Bread Gun" Eddie Izzard..amazing...

* * *

"Come on Kate. You won't hurt me." Allan teased in the middle of a training session. Robin was trying to test Kate with her fighting skills. At the moment it looked like Allan's taunts were really getting to her.  
"Ignore him Kate. You're doing fine" Robin added. She smiled at him. Once looking back at Allan, she saw him taunt her with his eyebrows. That was it. She pulled up the wooden sword and pulled it down, making contact with the corner of his torso.  
"Fucking hell Kate! I'm not being funny right, but that bloody killed!" Allan yelled bending over on the floor from the shock of Kate whacking him one. Robin was gobsmacked. He never really thought she was that strong. Brave yeah. But bloody ruthless, that was out of the picture. She dropped the sword on the floor and walked over to Robin sitting next to him.  
"So how did i do?" she asked.  
"Fucking brilliant!" he replied. All of a sudden Much came running in.  
"Master! Master!" he shouted, "Isabella is making an announcement in Locksley!" everyone jumped to their feet, grabbing various weapons. They made their way through the forest. Once getting to the edge of the forest Robin told everyone what to do.  
"Right we'll split up, Allan go with Tuck behind the stand and see if you can hear anything from the guards. Much and erm" Much's mind raced _Kate, Kate please Kate _"John will go into the crowd with hoods up to see if they can hear what the Sheriff is saying. Kate and I will go to the barn and see if she's put anything in there. You never know with her" everyone nodded.

Robin and Kate snuck over to the barn. He opened the door and she slipped in, he followed her closing the door shut. They searched the building. Nothing. Suddenly the sound of the door opening made them freeze. Robin snapped out of his trance and pulled Kate behind a crate. They were very close to each other. Kate looked him in the eyes. He looked back. They hadn't really talked since the kiss they shared. Well not alone. They kept looking at eachother. Focusing on each other so much they didn't hear the guards leave, until Kate blinked. Robin looked round the crate and say they were alone again. He couldn't resist her for much longer. His hand rested on her cheek. Her hand grasped his leather jacket pulling him in. Their kiss wasn't monumental, but enough for fireworks to be released. They both pulled away. Looking into each others eyes.  
"Kate, I'm sorry we haven't spoken alone. I was afaid that would happen. Not meaning it as a bad thing. I really like you, but so does Much and Allan"  
"But Robin, I love them like brothers. But you, you're something else" There was a tap at the barn door.  
"Robin, Kate? Time to go. Nothing really important. Something about a circus thing coming into town in the next few weeks. We'll meet you at the camp" the voice of Tuck made them stand to their feet. Once they got to the door the others were gone. They stepped out looking at each other. Robin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, they smiled.  
"Well maybe it's time we went back. But we could take a long time" Robin suggested.  
"Good idea" Kate agreed. Robin quickly pulled her into a small kiss. They walked into the forest. Unfortunately for them, Isabella had seen them.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Well that was a little longer. Sorry if you thought it was shit. I'm not brilliant at this sort of stuff. PLEASE review! I need to know what people think!


	3. Walking through the Forest

Robin and Kate laughed and walked through Sherwood Forest. Often sitting down on a log and chatting.  
"So Allan and Much are only brothers to you then?" Robin asked with his eyebrow quirked.  
"Yes. I hope the others don't mind about you and me. That is if we do tell them." She added quietly. Robin placed a hand under her chin and grazed his lips with hers. They pressed their foreheads together and sighed.  
"We can tell them. When we feel like we want to. And not because we have to." Robin said in a whisper. Kate smiled. She knew Robin wouldn't push her until she felt comfortable. They decided to walk on a bit more just in case the others were getting worried.

In Nottingham, Sheriff Isabella was pacing in her room thinking of a plan to break the two new 'Love-birds' up. She wasn't sure how. She wasn't sure when. But she knew they couldn't be together. In Isabella's slowly deteriorating mind she thought her and Robin were meant to be. Not Kate. Not the girl who stole Robin. This had to be stopped.

Back closer to the camp Kate and Robin stopped and looked at each other. They both nodded. Letting go of each other's hands, they walked into camp.  
"And where have you two been?" John asked with a sly smile on his face. Kate was the first to speak.  
"Robin took me to see my mother and Maggie. I hadn't seen them in weeks and Robin suggested it and I automatically agreed. I miss them a lot sometimes. Although, you guys are turning into the family I'm with now." She stated. Tuck told Robin is was very grateful of him to suggest such a loving idea. Robin responded with a simple "she may be an outlaw, but she still has a family that loves her" Tuck nodded and got back to sharpening one of the swords with Allan. Much was in the kitchen area preparing dinner. Kate walked over to her bed and Robin followed.  
"Good decoy. But young lady, remember this can't be secret forever" he whispered.  
"I know. But if we give clues here and there, it makes them use their brains" they both laughed at Kate's end comment.

Once dinner was ready the gang sat around the small fire in the middle of the camp. Kate was last to come to the circle and looked at the options she had on where to sit. With Much, with Allan, or with Robin. She knew who she was going to choose. She gently placed herself next to Robin and they started their own conversation. Because their dinner was rabbit stew (like it normally is) Robin had managed to get a big blob of sauce on the corner of his mouth. Kate reached up and wiped it up with her finger. And without the others noticing she licked her finger and they got back to their little conversation.

Back in Nottingham Isabella had finished writing a letter.  
"And make sure you do it properly. Kindest regards Sheriff Isabella of Nottingham" she put the wax stamp on the envelope and laughed quietly to herself. "Well Kate looks like someone's going to meet a friend of mine"


	4. Laughing at Much

It was midnight, not a good time to be up and about if you're an outlaw. You need all the sleep you can get if you're and outlaw. But Kate was up, along with Robin, Tuck and Allan. John and Much had gone to bed about three hours ago complaining of their tiredness getting to them. The others were having a laugh about Much because after dinner he decided to do some stretches just outside the camp. And of course he had asked Kate to go with him. She accepted the offer, but after about five minutes she complained about being cold and faster than you could say "Sherwood Forest" Robin had appeared with a blanket gently placing it over her shoulders. Much had watched this and went into a mood, and because of that mood he completely lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. Ah good times.  
"Robin I'm going to head to bed. All this laughing has made me tired now. Night" Kate said getting up and hugging Robin, not without adding a kiss to his cheek.

Whilst it was all happy families in the forest, back at the castle Isabella lay in bed giggling as she watched her plan unfold in her mind. It was perfect. After 2 weeks, Robin Hood will never see Kate ever again.


	5. Have a break for once!

The sound of horse's hooves could be heard throughout Nottingham. Wheels of a large cart were pulled by the strained horses. The driver pulled on the worn reins and stood up.  
"People of Nottingham! Come and be amazed by the wonders of Focus de Fabulous!" he shouted "my name is Spencer Popham and I will be the ring leader for this circus. And we will be here for the next 2 weeks!"

Once in the courtyard of the castle Isabella ran down to greet her honoured guest.  
"Spencer! I'm so glad you've arrived. Nottingham and the villages around the city have been bussing with the news of a circus visiting. And you do remember your payment right?" Spencer nodded eagerly. Whilst the happiness was happening in the city, it was the opposite at the camp.

"All I'm saying is that maybe someone else could do the hunting for once!" Robin yelled at Much.  
"Yeah then maybe we might get more to eat than squirrel and rabbit" Allan added. Robin gave him the death stare.  
"Much, all I'm saying is that you do most of the domestic chores around here. Someone else should do some." Robin continued. It was only the three boys in the camp that was until Kate walked in after having a wash.  
"Kate! Don't you think maybe you and I should go hunting once in a while so Much can have a break?" Robin quickly asked her. She pondered his question.  
"Well yeah, Much does do a lot of the work around here. Much, you really do need a break sometimes" Kate responded. Much finally spoke up.  
"Okay fine, if Kate thinks it's a good idea then I'll do it" Robin sighed and Kate smiled at Much. She then walked over to her bed and put the cloths she had used to wash herself in a small pile of dirty laundry she would clean in the next day or two. Robin followed her.  
"How comes you have such a good influence over him?" Robin inquired. Kate shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know, maybe it's because he respects me more than he does you or Allan. Well he used to love me remember. Maybe the respect hasn't gone away yet." Robin nodded at her response. He then suggested that they should do some more training after lunch. Kate agreed, but she had to do something first, and she wasn't sure how Robin would take the news.

AUTHERS NOTE: Thanks to all the people that have reviews and subscribed to my story. It really means a lot as this is my first story. Thanks a lot guys L xxx


	6. Kate and Robin announce someting

Robin turned in his sleep. The thoughts of the others finding out about him and Kate ran through his brain. Would they be mad? Happy? In the middle somewhere? He had no idea really.  
He decided to wake up. He looked at the bed that was opposite his head. Kate's. She wasn't there. He then saw her towel was gone. A smile appeared on his lips as he tip-toed his way toward the shower. Kate had just come out as Robin made his way round the corner.  
"Robin! You're up early." Kate gasped.  
"Well you can't blame a man for wanting to see his 'secret' girlfriend without the others knowing" he replied.  
"Robin about the 'secret' bit. I really think it's time for the others to know. Much is getting a pit more 'touchy feely' and that girl Deanie really like him. You know? Deanie from the village." Kate stated. Robin looked at her. "Robin, I really love you. And I need to know that you feel the same. And I sometimes I think that if you want to keep us a secret, that your well ashamed of me" Kate said almost in tears. Robin hugged her.  
"Kate, I love you too. And I think it's a great idea if we tell the others" he agreed. She shrieked and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
They walked back to the camp and saw everyone was up. Tuck turned around at the sound of footsteps.  
"And where have you two been?" he asked.  
"Talking. And we want to tell you guy something" Kate said, "Robin and I are together, as a couple" as she said the last three words their hands slipped together.


	7. Love It's somethin yu hav to let them do

Much dropped his cup out of shock.  
"Together? As in boyfriend, girlfriend? Or something bigger?" Much asked, he glared at Robin.  
"Well at the moment it's a boyfriend, girlfriend thing" Robin paused "maybe in the future, we'll be a bit more together" he said smiling down at Kate, a grin appeared on her face.  
"So, you're telling me that the 'great' Robin Hood once again gets the girl!" Much shouted as well as asked, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Much screamed lunging toward Robin.  
"MUCH! NO!" Kate yelled standing in front of Robin; Much froze to a halt "Much, if you really love me like you say you do. You'll let me go. Anyways there's a girl in the village that's practically in love with you. You know, Deanie Parker?" Kate announced. Much gulped. Turned on his heels and walked away.

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE

"I WANT HER DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Isabella screamed, at the new head guard, "Take as much men as you can and bring her to me! UNDERSTOOD?!" the guard ran out of the room to gather the guards.

THE OUTLAW'S CAMP

Robin sat on his bed, with his head in his hands. Kate walked over to him, placing herself on his bed.  
"Robin, I'm sure he'll come back. It must be hard for him at the moment. I think I know how he's feeling" Robin looked at her confused "When I found out about you and Isabella, I nearly packed my things. But I realised that when you love someone, like I love you, you have to let them do what they want to do" Robin wrapped an arm round her shoulder. With his other hand he kissed her lightly, it got more heated, passion and lust buzzed through them.

THE FOREST

"Right, split up! They're camp must be around here somewhere!" Chief Henderson shouted. The mounted guards galloped of in different directions. Un-known that the camp they were looking for was well hidden.

BACK AT THE CAMP

Kate turned in her sleep, Robins arm was wrapped around her slender wait. Their previous activities had shattered them both. Tuck, Allan and John walked ran into the camp after seeing the glimpse of the Sheriff's guards. They almost collided with each other at the sight before them.  
"I'm not being funny right, but it took them long enough" Allan whispered, "Wait, isn't this gonna be a bad thing? If it does happen, the forest is no place for a pregnant woman, let alone a babe" he worried. John hit him on the back of his head.  
"Allan they love each other. And if that's what they want to do. Let them do it" John stated.

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE COURT YARD

"Right, you know the plan. When he comes to the Inn with the gang, grab the girl and run" Spencer shouted.


	8. Dark Green Eyes

WEST GATE

"Right men, and Kate, this is time to relax. So chill look around town – don't get arrested – and just have fun!" Robin announced. Kate slid her arm through his.

NOTTINGHAM TOWN

"You seem happy. What's changed all of a sudden?" Kate asked as they walked through the stalls filled with food and cloth.  
"Well now I've realised a lot of things, Isabella has backed down a bit, and the woman I love and I are very much in love" he smiled down at her. She laughed as they stopped and looked at some dresses that were hung up on a stall. A pair of dark green eyes watched them. They followed her hands as they moved down the skirt of a light green dress, feeling the material run over her soft hands. He whispered in her ear, she nodded in response, and then surprise appeared on her face as he spoke to the seller of the dress. Persuasion replaced the surprise, shaking her head. Her mouth telling him to put it back. He ignored her.  
"Robin! You don't have to do this" Kate protested.  
"But Kate, I do. You need a variety of dresses. That blue one is getting grubby." He moved past her placing the coins in the seller's hands. "Come on, I'd kill for a drink in the Inn" he said.

GREAT NORTH ROAD

Much pulled his feet one by one. His mind racing. _Kate's right, I need to let her go, but that doesn't explain my actions, that was out of my personality. I would never kill Robin, I was just so angry. Maybe I should see this Diana girl in the village, she's a nice girl. Lovely blonde hair. _Much turned and ran back in the direction of Locksley.

OUTSIDE THE TRIP IN

Robin opened the door for Kate, as she went in a young girl ran up to him and asked where the bakery was. He pointed in the direction and smiled as she skipped away. He entered the Inn and Kate was nowhere in sight. The dress he had bought her was on the floor. Markings on the floor suggested dragging. Suddenly a scream pierced his ears, he spun and saw Kate being dragged away by to VERY large men, they chucked her into a cart and it sped away.  
"KATE!" Robin yelled as he ran after the cart. He was too slow. Kate had been taken from him. And he was sure of one thing. He was going to get her back.


	9. Nottingham Castle

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE

Kate was shoved into the main hall of the castle by the men that had taken her away from Robin. She was staring with the conniving bitch that had ordered this to happen. Isabella laughed. Just laughed. Nodded her head and Kate was dragged away _again_. Kate struggled against the iron grip of the men. A man appeared from the shadows, slapping her hard across the face, silencing her. Tears fell from Kate's eyes as she thought about Robin. What if he wouldn't be able to get her back? What if she never so him again, or the others?

She felt her back hit a brick wall as she was thrown into the dungeon. Curling up into a ball she cried silently. Men in different cells next to her called over.  
"Ello pretty one. What can old Colin do for you? Well you'll have to repay me once I've done my work. And I don't take cash" he sneered.  
Kate moved away. Creeps like that are not good in your personal space.

OUTLAWS' CAMP

Robin paced. He never paced. Not in front of the others. But this was important. Kate was taken. And he wasn't able to get her back. Well he was able, but it would take a lot of planning. Oh god, how would Rebecca react if she found out Kate had been kidnapped, again?! Robin sighed, picked up his bow and instructed the others to follow him into Nottingham. He needed Kate back.

NOTTINGHAM TOWN

Spencer Popham climbed into the cart that had once held Kate. He looked at his other performers. His two strong men, acrobats, dancers and finally his magician. He nodded; a nod came back from the man. They eyes of Chief Henderson glistened. The Sheriff was so insane she didn't even know she had one of Spencer's own men in her army.

CASTLE DUNGEONS

Kate sat there, her eyes focusing on a rock in the corner of her cell. Her breathing steady, the sound of keys rustling in the lock of her cell door made her eyes jolt toward the source of the sound. A guard pulled the door open and signalled for her to come out. She stood to her feet and stepped out of the god forsaken cell. He pulled out her arms and pulled her along. She was rushed through corridors and doors. Once outside, she saw a cart and a dark figure standing beside it. He walked toward her.  
"Now then young lady, I might have gotten you out of the dungeons. But that doesn't mean you're free" Spencer growled. He pointed to the back of the cart and Kate stepped into it.

Unknown to them, Robin and the gang had been watching and heard every word. Robin lifted his bow. Two arrows were locked onto the string. He pulled back, and released. The two arrows hit the two strong men that were guarding the circus people. Spencer popped his head round the side. Everyone climbed out when he gasped. Kate saw the arrows.  
"Robin!" She yelled as arrows were shot around her. Most of the people fell, hopefully all, but she felt a presence behind her. And she didn't want to take the risk and look.


	10. With an insane bitch

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE

Kate could hear breathing. Unbalanced breathing. The point of a dagger was in her back. She knew only one person that was armed with a dagger at all times. Isabella.  
"If you come quietly, I won't kill you" the witch whispered. Kate nodded. She turned to look at Robin who was frozen with shock. She mouthed three words to him. He replied with the same three words but with an added word added to the end.

Isabella pushed Kate into her chambers. Kate spun around and looked at Isabella. She was approaching her. She outstretched her arms protecting myself. It reminded Kate of when she was in Isabella's chambers the last time.  
"I warned you! I said that Robin was mine! You've had your last chance wench!" Isabella screamed. She came running at Kate giggling as she did so.  
"Stop right there Isabella" Robin said from the window.  
"Robin! Have you finally come to your senses? Have you figured out that it's me you love?" Isabella quivered. Robin shook his head. Isabella crumbled. Her head in her hands and her body rocking back and forth.

Kate turned and looked at Robin. Her arms flung around his neck as she felt the warmth and protection he could give her. This was the safest she had felt in the last 2 days.

OUTLAWS' CAMP

Tuck checked Kate for any injuries. Getting down to her abdomen he was shocked. He looked at Kate. She looked at him.  
"What is it Tuck?" Kate asked worried.  
"Kate, I don't know how to tell you this but...you're pregnant"

AUTHORS NOTE!: Soz if it was boring. I have writers and I write down the first things that pop into my head. Thanks for reading and thanks to my amazing reviewers! If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have started off!! Thanks Guys!! L xxx 


	11. John Makes the best speeches

OUTLAWS' CAMP

"This is not good. This is NOT good" Kate paced up and down the camp, often stopping to scream. A baby was not good at the moment. For anyone, let alone an outlaw living in the forest. What were they going to do? Yes a baby, but what about the 9 months between then and now?  
"I don't think this is going to work guys. I mean, we're outlaws. It's not like we live in a fancy house and have enough food to feed all of us every single day. And before you interrupt, last week we went 3 days without food. How is a baby going to survive like that?" Kate was shouting now, even Robin had tried to calm her down, he was extremely excited with the news, he had always wanted to be a father.

Later on...

Kate was sat down just outside the camp, picking up twigs and snapping them in half. John came over and sat himself on the same log that she had found comfortable. They both sighed.  
"Ya know Kate. Robin loves you a lot. We all do, and we want what's best for you. But this babe might be a burden at first, but think about it. Whether it's a boy or a girl, you'll love it and cherish it with all your heart. And if you get rid of it, that's killing an innocent child. And I know you would never do that" John's speech was heart warming for Kate. She hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you John. But, I need to talk to Robin about the baby first" Kate said, she got up from the not so comfy log, and walked back into the camp. She walked over to Robin and sat him down. Whilst their conversation was happening elsewhere people were breaking from the right state of mind.

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE

Henderson walked toward the Sheriff and bowed.  
"M'lady. I don't know how to say this but...I have to leave...permanently." Henderson watched as Sheriff angered.  
"You're what?! You can't leave me whilst Hood is on the loose! With that, that, that GIRL!" Henderson turned and walked away "Henderson! Come back here! HENDERSON!!!!"


End file.
